Horny Annabeth
by piperxpercy
Summary: After defeating the giants Aphrodite and the rest of the gods Bestow a gift on Annabeth and now shes sleeping around camp half-blood
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was late at camp half-blood and Annabeth sat in her cabin in tears it was just a few months after Gaea had been defeated but a lot had changed Percy had grown distant and then suddenly that morning out of the blue he'd dumped her. Without reason. Why did he have to be like that? Tears covered her pillow soaking it through.

As she sat in her in her room in total despair but then the room started to fill with light and she lifted her red tear filled eyes up to see Aphrodite standing at her bedside "Annabeth Chase" she said "the gods are grateful for your help in stopping the giants and seeing as none of you demigods ever want to take our gift of becoming a god we've decided on a new reward for you". "Percy just dumped you did he not?" she asked. Annabeth nodded sadly unable to say anything. "Well then I know what you're reward shall be, you will become like one of my daughters." "Um thanks." Annabeth said. "You don't understand what this means for you, on top of your normal Abilities as a daughter of Athena you will have the powers of a full-fledged daughter of Aphrodite. You will have the power to seduce men, you'll be able to use charmspeak, and you'll be able to change you physical appearance."

"But your children can't do all that" Annabeth said. "You're a special case my dear. My children didn't walk through Tartarus now did they?" "Well no but you're just going to dump all these powers on me?" "Of course after all you deserve them." Aphrodite started to glow "This discussion is over Annabeth I hope you enjoy your gifts!" and she disappeared with a flash back to Olympus.

Annabeth sat on her bed not knowing what to think. Had Aphrodite really given her all those powers? And how could she use them? She got up hoping a run would clear her head she threw on a sweatshirt over her bra and pulled on some yoga pants and walked out the door.

As she ran down the road she came up on some guys seeing Percy with them, she looked the other way trying to look indifferent But found herself hopping Percy would catch a look of her butt in her yoga pants and maybe feel a little bad for dumping her. As she jogged past the group she felt a tingling in her lower region and her butt started to feel really jiggly she kept going until she was out of sight and turned around letting out a gasp. Her pants were pulled tight against her butt which had gotten bigger turning into two perfectly sculpted globes. She reached back giving it a slap and it jiggled sexily but still supported itself. She smiled this was going to be fun.

As a daughter of Athena she always thought logically so all the way back to her cabin she practiced her new ability Making her butt bigger, smaller, firmer, or more jiggly. She learned how to change other parts of her body as well she could change her hair to any color she wanted with ease and she could swell her breasts to the perfect size and her sweatshirt stretched tight across them even when she unzipped it halfway.

She was ready to get back at Percy, to make him more jealous than he'd ever been. She jumped up the steps to her cabin and lay on her bed to think. She'd have to get with someone else. But that's what most people did, she thought, so it wouldn't catch his attention. She needed something better, she'd have to get with multiple people, and she'd have to sleep around the whole camp to get him really jealous and mad.

But who to get with first? She needed someone who wouldn't protest, someone who she could have easy sex with, how about one of the Stoll brothers? She thought. And then she had an even better, idea why not both? Smiling she lay down closing her eyes she'd need a lot of rest for later, Percy was going to pay. She woke up at close to 1 pm, she slid out of bed and walked over to her mirror. She did her makeup and hair with a thought but she kept her clothes as they were, unzipping her jacket to show a substantial amount of cleavage.

She set out to the Hermes cabin and when she got there she slid the door open quietly not wanting to wake up any of the many campers inside. She tiptoed over to Travis and clapped a hand over his mouth. His eyes flew open "Meet me at Zeus's fist in 10 minutes." She whispered "Bring your brother with you to, Ok?" He nodded and pretended to be asleep as Annabeth slipped back out.

Travis and Connor Stoll walked into the clearing and jogged over to Annabeth. "So what do you want us to steal?" Connor asked. "Nothing" "then what do you want?" Travis asked. "I'll give it to you straight I'm really horny and my boyfriend just dumped me and I was wondering if you could help me out." "Us?" Travis and Connor asked surprised. "Yes you" Annabeth said "do you see anyone else here?" the twins both shook their heads quickly. "Nope" "well then I'm waiting! Who want their BJ first?" "I do" Travis said pulling his pants and boxers to the ground. Annabeth kneeled down and grabbed his cock licking it slowly from the base all the way to the tip. Travis groaned and Annabeth smirked "you like that?" "Oh fuck yes Annabeth!" "Then you'll like this even more and she took the whole thing in one go pressing her nose against his stomach. She started to bob her head up and down taking his huge cock down her throat again and again." "Uh uh uh uh uh" Travis panted as he got close to his climax. "Cumming!" he yelled and he pulled out pumping his cock with his hand up and down really fast. He hissed and stream after stream of cum covered Annabeth's face and tits. She smiled and scooped some up and licked it off her finger. "Next". Conner stepped forward pulling down his pants his member already rock hard. Annabeth rubbed her hand in Travis's cum and wiped it all over Conner's cock lubing it up then she started jerking him off hard and fast. Conner moaned and Annabeth took it as encouragement and sped up her hand a blur making slurping sounds as it glides up and down. Conner just stood there his head thrown back moaning. Annabeth smiled at the sight but then got down to businesses. She pulled both of her big D cup breasts out of her sweatshirt and wrapped them around Conner's hard member then started to bounce them up and down. Conner's moans got louder then suddenly without warning he came all over Annabeth's face. She squealed in delight and opened her mouth trying to catch as much as she could. Conner laid down on the ground next to Travis with a sigh "Not so fast you two" Annabeth said " I asked you to help me out so get over here and help me" she said. The Stolls smiled and walked over to where Annabeth stood, her breasts fully exposed. She pulled off the sweatshirt completely and tossed it aside then slowly she pulled off her pants making sure both the brothers got a full view of her perfect butt being freed from her clothing. Her panties came next, slowly and teasingly her hips swaying slightly as she pulled them off. By the time she was done both brothers cocks stood at attention. "Looks like you boys are ready for round two." Annabeth said with a smile. Both the brothers stepped forward "Who do you want to go first Annabeth?" Annabeth pretended to think about it "Why not both at once?" "Are you sure you can handle a double team?" Conner asked "Why don't we find out?" Annabeth replied with a wink.

"Ok Travis you come up front" Annabeth directed excitedly. "Conner you take the back. Ok on three" "one"...the brothers positioned themselves at Annabeth's tight entrances. "Two." They got ready to thrust in. "THREE!" Both brothers thrust in at the same time. "Fuck!" Annabeth yelled as two huge cocks penetrated both her holes. Travis and Conner Started to thrust in slowly but picking up speed. "Oh fuck yes!" "Fuck me with those big demigod cocks!" Annabeth yelled losing herself to the pleasure. Grunting Travis and Conner sped up pounding into Annabeth faster and faster. Annabeth cries got louder and louder "cum in me with those huge cocks!" "Cover me in your cum!" "Oh fuck yes right there Conner!" As the Stolls pounded into her Annabeth went into full sex mode all her attention on riding the two dicks jammed up inside her. She felt her Orgasm coming and with one last moan of pure pleasure pussy clamped down on Travis's cock and squirted. The sight of her orgasm pushed both brothers over the edge and they came simultaneously filling her holes to the brim. Conner came so much his cock was literally pushed out of her ass hole and he came all over her back. Too exhausted to even put their clothes back on the three lovers collapsed to the grass as the sun started to rise.


	2. Jason

**Chapter 2**

Annabeth knew she'd had a good idea for her revenge on Percy when Jason agreed to let her spen the night in the Zeus cabin. She'd asked him at dinner and now she was getting ready in her cabin. She put on a lacy black bra and matching panties. She slid into some tight jean short shorts then expanded her but until her butt pulled the fabric tight she gave it a quick slap to watch it jiggle just how jason liked it then pulled a turquoise crop top over her head. The neckline was really low showing of her new huge breasts. Her hair styled itself as she walked out the door into the night.

she walked up the door of Jason's cabin and was about to knock when he door was thrown open and Jason pulled her into a kiss. Annabeth responded eagerly wrapping her arms around him. Their tounges fought for dominace as they made their way over to the bed. Jason threw Annaneth onto the bed crawling on top "I've been wanting to do this for years." Jason said smiling, then lunged forward mashing their lips together again. Annabeth wrapped her legs around him possessively as their kiss got more heated. Jason sat up and threw his shirt aside then tore Annabeth's of as well. Then reaching behind her he unclasped her bra unleashing her breasts. If Aphrodite took first for breasts Annabeth's were a close second. They were at least DD but the didn't sag at all.

Jason leaned forward taking a nipple in his mouth sucking and swirling his tounge around The other hand grabbed her opposite breast kneading it expertly. Annabeth gasped in pleasure at the stimulation and pulled Jason in for another kiss. Jason started to feel a tightness in his pants and knew Annabeth could feel it poking into her stomach. She smirked and pushed Jason off.

He started to protest but she cut him off. "that boy needs some attention" she said reaching down to unbuckle his belt. Then she pulled down his shorts and boxers in one tug. His cock wasn't as long as Percy's but it was just as wide and it stood at attention practically begging to be sucked. Annabeth slid off the bed and kneeled in between Jason's legs. leaning in she ran her tounge slowly up his shaft and planted a kiss on his tip. Jason shuddered with pleasure "holy crap Annabeth don't stop!" he gasped and Annabeth leaned in taking his cock in one fo pressing her nose to his stomach. Jason threw his head back moaning Annabeth's tounge started to swirl aroung his cock and she started to bob her head. loud slurping sounds filled the room as Annabeth deep throated Jason's 8 inches again and again. Jason felt a familiar feeling start to build. He grabbed both sides of Annabeth's head and started to thust into her throat eraticaly. Annabeth coughed and choked but jason didn't slow down Half her throat bulged each time he thrust into her tight mouth. Jason couldn't hold it in any longer and her pushes her head down as far as it could go and came hard shooting five long shots down her throat.

Annabeth swallowed as much as she could but when she pulled back it spilled out dripping onto her breasts. Jason smiled goofily "that was amazing Annabeth! " "not as good as me riding that beast is going to be" Annabeth replied climbing onto Jason's lap. She positioned herself over his cock then slid down until she was sitting again then she started to bounce up and down. Jason grabbed her waist to steady her then started to meet her thrusts with his own the sound of flesh against flesh was loud but Annabeth was even louder. She moaned for all she was worth not caring if she woke up half the camp doing it "Uhuhuhuh! Oh Jason right there! Oh Fuck!'' the whole time Jason just kept pounding away. Annabeth's tits bounced up and down with each thrust and Jason latched onto the squeezing and kneading them. Jason could barely keep up with Annabeth's pace she was an animal bouncing up and down with incredibe speed. Annabeth gave one last moan then squirted all over Jason's dick. Feeling Annabeth cum pushed Jason over the edge and he shot another huge load into Annabeth filling her to the brim.

Annabeth climbed of Jason then got on all fours sticking her ass up in the air "lets go again." she said eagerly and Jason got behind her pointing his cock right at her tight ass hole he started to push in but even with all the cum lubing up his cock he got stick about half way in. "So...Big" Annabeth moaned and Jason pushed in harder sliding all the way up her tight hole. Jason paused just enjoying the feeling even after banging with Percy again and again her hole was the tightest Jason had ever felt.

Jason started to thrust in barely able to move her walls clung to him so hard. With effort Jason picked up the pace and Anmabeth started to moan again. Jason hadn't realized Annabeth was so loud in bed. It turned him on more then he thought it would. deciding he wanted to hear more he started to thrust in and out as fast as he could. His balls slapped againat her butt loudly as her roughly pounded into her. The tightness was incredible his cock filled her up so well he could feel every tremor and movement it made as he banged it mercilessly. "Yeah fuck that ass hole" Annabeth moaned.

Jason sped up even more his hips a blur as he thrust in again and again. Annabeth could no longer complete full sentences and instead just kept yelling "Fuck me Fuck me Fuck ME!" Jason was thrusting in so far he actually pushed Annabeth forward until she was pressed up against the front of the bed her face was shoved into he pillow but she didn't care she just kept yelling "Fuck me Jason! UN UH! Right there! Oh fuck!". Then ahe let out one last moan then arched her back amd squirted all over the bed. Jason thrust in quickly thre more times the pulled out spraying his seed out all over Annabeth's back. Then they noth collapsed to tired to go on amd they fell asleep side by side

 **The Next Day**

Bang Bang Bang. Percy oppened hes eyes confused and slid out of bed with a groan amd stretched who the fuck was waking him up at seven in the morning? Je oppened the door and arms wrapped around him and someone was crying into his sholder. He just held them concerned until they pulled back "Piper?" he asked confused. "Jason cheated on me!' she cried.

"what" "last night He invited Annabeth over to his cabin. When I came to say good night I heard them going at it like bunnies!'' What is with Ammabeth?" Percy sighed. "Didnt you break up?" Percy lookes at the floor "Yeah but I didn't want to. Piper sniffed wiping her eyes "then why did you? "Well...its just-I can't-" Percy stuttered "Just tell me." Piper said her problems forgotenn for the moment.

"before I dumped her, I was in bed sleeping and well This voice woke me up" he paused "what did it say?" piper asked urging him on "it was all like PERCY JACKSON! And I looked around lile what the heck?" "Then it was all like YOU HAVE RUINED MY PLANS FOR THE LAST TIME! YOU WILL FOREVER WALK ALONE!" "And I still don't know what's going on and its like ALL THOSE YOU LOVE WILL FALL SICK AROUND YOU UNLESS YOU PUSH THEM AWAY! YOU WILL BE ALONE AS I AM! UNLESS YOU PUSH THEM AWAY YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP THE SICKNESS FROM TAKING THEM.''

"what did you do.?" Piper asked looking worried "Well it started to laugh then faded away so I sat there for a while then I got worried about Amnabeth and didn't want her to get hurt so I decided her being safe was more important than me being with her so I dumped her" "oh Percy" Piper cried hugging him. "I thought my life was hard! Your is so much worse?" Percy grimaced "I'm leaving Camp Half Blood, im gonna find whoever this is and kill them!" Piper looked surprised by his anger but what she said next surprised Percy even more. "Im coming with you!" "what?!" Percy said supprised. "This lozer ruined my life too if Annabeth wasn't so mad at you I'd still have Jason" "It'll be dangerous" Percy warned. "I dont care Percy! Im coming with you!" Piper snapped "Fine fine!" Percysaid we leave as soon as your're ready.


End file.
